darknessiscomingfandomcom-20200215-history
Ladiko
Ladiko is Rose's pet cat in the series Darkness is Coming. About Ladiko Ladiko is a grey cat who often enjoys following Rose and David around. He is with Rose in The Realm of Light. He can see though, due to being a cat who has almost perfect eye-sight. He dislikes the fact that the war is going on and thinks they can stop it from happening. When Rose and David want to explain something alone, Ladiko never really bothers them, but instead sneaks a few toys out and starts playing with them. He never wants to be found out that he plays with toys, because he doesn't want to be just a cat, he wants to be an adult-like cat. He soon discovers though that secretly playing with toys behind their backs is heartbreaking, because he doesn't like keeping secrets from them, so he sometimes tries to tell them that he plays with toys, even though they wouldn't think of him any different, but he still worries about them laughing at him and calling him adorable because he plays with them, but whenever he tries to tell them, he ends up getting lost in their conversations and they don't hear him when he is jumping up and down behind them trying to get their attention. Ladiko is not usually called Ladiko, but called Laddy by Rose, and Kisū, meaning odd, by David. He sometimes calls himself, Naru neko, meaning A Mature Cat. He likes to listen to David talk about The Dark Realm, because it sounds interesting, but he still seems a little scared to go there. Ladiko has a odd manner to say things in japanese, he says these words in japanese: Cat (Neko), Awesome (sue-goy), Rose (bara), and David, (daibiddo). He knows some Japanese because when he was a kitten, down on Earth, he had watched many japanese shows with his owner, and saw some in real life. Ladiko keeps very few secrets from Rose, but keeps a few more from David, because he doesn't fully trust him because he is from The Dark Realm. He keeps secrets, like having the Fur Gem in his fur, hince the name of the gem from Rose and David, but Rose gets curious of why his personality changes sometimes because she doesn't know about the gem. Like mentioned before he also keeps the toy playing secret from both of them. He also has a evil-like tendancy to start laughing at something that isn't funny at all, like death. The reason he laughs at those things is because his father, a cat who also came up to where he is, was evil. He had been a cat raised by someone in The Dark Realm. But later died because he had gotten very old. Ladiko keeps his Evil history from everyone, so they don't think of him different. Trivia *Ladiko does not like gum, becuase it makes him seem drunk, because of a sickness he has that he can not have gum. *He sometimes has a personality change because of his fur gem, which has a bad reaction of being so far from Earth.